Not So Far Away
by Serene Fairy
Summary: Renji and Byakuya were of two different worlds, yet they came together as one in the night. Even so, Renji knew he didn't deserve Byakuya, and yet all he wanted was for the loathsome distance to disappear; all he wanted was to be enough for his beautiful, noble captain.


**Another Bleach one-shot! I love both RenRuki and RenBya, but I especially love RenBya because I'm a sucker for rich-poor romances, so I decided to create a sweet yet angsty RenBya erotic one-shot. I'm also in the process of writing a Byakuya x OC fanfic, which I'll post once I'm done. For now, enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me.**

* * *

 **Not So Far Away**

 _Beautiful, so damn beautiful._

Those were Renji's main thoughts as he ran his hands over Byakuya's pale, flawless skin, enjoying the way his captain arched his back under his touch. Renji smiled as Byakuya pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues tangling as they indulged in one another, their nude bodies pressed closely together. Byakuya wrapped his arms around his lieutenant, moaning into his mouth when he felt Renji's hand around his erection.

"Renji…" Byakuya whispered against Renji's lips. "More…"

Renji pulled away from the kiss, his lips roaming Byakuya's neck, kissing and nipping at it and leaving a trail of love bites in his wake. He took his own sweet time, wanting to shower his superior with all the love and affection he deserved. He played with his nipples, licking and sucking each one. At this, Byakuya writhed underneath him, moaning in pleasure.

"You like that?" Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded. "Y-Yes…"

Damn, Byakuya just looked so damn perfect. His face was flushed, his hair was messy, his lips were glistening with saliva. Sure, Byakuya looked beautiful during the day with the kenseikan, scarf, and captain's uniform. But right now, seeing him come undone like this… Renji believed that Byakuya was truly beautiful in this moment.

They both came from such different worlds. Kuchiki Byakuya was wealthy, while Abarai Renji was poor. Byakuya was a captain, Renji was his subordinate. And yet, in the curtain of the night, they could be equals to one another, even if it's for a short time. Nothing separated them, no kenseikan, no captain's haori, nothing. Right now, Byakuya could be like Renji.

But even so, Renji thought as he strokes Byakuya's cock and indulged in his captain's sweet whines of pleasure, he wondered if Byakuya knew just how he saw him. To Renji, Byakuya was more than just his captain. He was someone who could steal his heart and his breath away. Renji wondered if his captain was aware of how weak Renji was under him. During the day, Renji was the respected lieutenant of the Sixth Division, someone who trained his soldiers with deftness and as much authority as Byakuya. But when he was with Byakuya…

"Renji," Byakuya's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts, causing him to stop stroking him. "Let me have a turn…" He slowly sat up, his eyes glinting seductively.

Renji swallowed as his face flushed, but nevertheless, he nodded. And then their positions were reversed, with Renji lying on the mattress as Byakuya straddled his hips, bending down and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Renji kissed him back, gently holding his face and moaning as Byakuya ground his hips into Renji's erection.

His heart always raced whenever Byakuya treated him like this, when he stepped out of his position as captain and became just like him. Byakuya was the moon, far out of reach, yet in moments like this, Renji felt like he wasn't so far away, like they weren't just captain and lieutenant. No, Byakuya controlled the distance between them and he chose whether he wanted Renji near him or not. Renji knew this, and that the only reason he'd gotten this close to Byakuya was because Byakuya wanted him to.

The only thing that was not under Byakuya's control was their first kiss. Renji had stolen it during their training, surprising the older man quite a bit. He remembered just how soft and warm Byakuya's lips felt, and how scared he was that he would be subjected to Senbonzakura. But instead, Byakuya had returned the kiss, asking, "You like me?" to Renji.

 _I love you._ Renji wanted to say. He wondered if Byakuya really felt the same way about him. They hadn't seen each other in several weeks and Renji had been hoping to be with Byakuya again. He wondered as to whether Byakuya craved his presence just as much as he did.

Byakuya traced Renji's chest tattoos with his tongue, sending thrills of ecstasy through the younger man. He gently began stroking Renji's erection, his eyes glinting seductively as Renji hissed in relief. "You missed me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Renji grunted. "I… I missed you… so damn much…"

And then Byakuya smiled and it was the most heartbreakingly beautiful thing in the world. It was a sincere smile, one filled with fondness and mirth that Renji wanted to cry.

"Allow me," Byakuya whispered, reaching for the sakura-scented oil on the bedside table before moving down to lie between Renji's legs. Coating the fingers of his right hand in the oil, Byakuya started stroking Renji's thick cock with his left hand while moving his fingers to his own ass to stretch himself. Encouraged by the moan that spilled from Renji's lips, Byakuya brought his cock closer to his lips before letting the tip slide into his mouth.

Renji watched as the head of his cock disappeared past his captain's lips and he couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure. It wasn't the first time Byakuya had used his mouth to pleasure Renji like this, but each time, Renji can never get enough. Renji shivered in ecstasy as Byakuya took more of his cock into his mouth and began to suck while simultaneously stretching himself.

"F-Fuck… Byakuya…" Renji groaned.

Byakuya moaned around Renji's cock as he slid his mouth up and down, sucking in a steady rhythm. He revelled in the way Renji moaned and hissed everytime his tongue slid over the warm flesh. Byakuya then proceeded to deep-throat Renji, pleased at the moan of his name when the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. He could already feel the precome spilling down his throat and it was only a matter of time before Renji came. He didn't want him to lose his stamina before the main event.

With that, Byakuya slid his lips off Renji's cock and slicked it in oil as well, having thoroughly stretched himself out.

Correction, Renji thought. Byakuya looked so damn gorgeous post-blowjob. Messy hair, flushed cheeks, and saliva and precome dripping from his lips, all of it make Byakuya look amazing in this moment. Renji rolled Byakuya over, again reversing their positions, before kissing him deeply, tasting the sweet warmth of his captain's mouth as his red hair spilled around him.

"Byakuya…" Renji panted as he positioned his cock before Byakuya's entrance, slinging his legs over his own shoulders. "Are you giving me all of you, when you let me see you like this?"

"I let you see… and take me at… my most vulnerable… because I love you…" Byakuya whispered, his voice shaky.

And for now, Renji is happy. It's enough to make up for not seeing him, wondering whether Byakuya was using him as a bed warmer or if he truly loved him. Because Byakuya is his everything. With that, Renji slowly pushed into Byakuya, hissing in pleasure at the tight heat that surrounded him.

"Oh… Oh! Renji!" Byakuya sobbed, wrapping his arms around Renji. "So… So good…" He buried his face into Renji's shoulder as pleasure washed over him.

Renji gently kissed his forehead before pulling out, only to thrust back in and hit his captain's sweet spot, earning a cry of pleasure from him. Pleased, Renji continued to thrust at that angle, going deeper and deeper with each thrust as Byakuya continued crying his name out, tears of pleasure dripping down his face.

"Renji… Renji…!" Byakuya moaned, throwing his head back as Renji kissed the tears away before kissing him once more.

At this point, Renji nearly forgot that the man underneath him is of purity, of noble descent. Byakuya looked so beautiful like this, despite being ravished by a commoner, despite being held and kissed by someone who barely deserved him. But Renji didn't mind bringing Byakuya to ecstasy because he wanted to show him just how much he loved him, how much he wanted to make Byakuya happy.

Sweat dripped down his skin but Renji didn't focus on it as he pulled away from the kiss. He focused only on pounding into Byakuya, groaning with each thrust. Byakuya was close, and so was he, so he brought his hand down to Byakuya's cock, stroking it as Byakuya rolled his hips up into his hand, his moaning becoming cries of euphoria. With his other hand, he took Byakuya's free hand and clasped it tightly, entwining their fingers together.

And then, it was pure bliss that overwhelmed them. Byakuya cried out as he came all over Renji's hand and his cries of pleasure promptly pushed Renji to his own climax, making him spill inside him. Renji slowly pulled out, grabbing a towel from nearby to wipe the semen off him and Byakuya before he lay down, holding Byakuya close.

As they lay in the afterglow, catching their breath, Renji wondered when they would be together again. Byakuya was busy these days and Renji was almost upset at the thought of this moment ending, of going back to being a mere lieutenant while waiting for his captain to call on him. He hated this distance, he hated not being able to completely reach the moon.

"I don't want to leave," Renji said, breaking the silence. He closed his eyes as his heart ached even more. "I hate this. I hate this so much." He didn't want to be tormented back in his own quarters, wondering if Byakuya missed him just as much, wondering if Byakuya was thinking of him the same way that Renji thought of him. Renji knew that he was nothing to Byakuya but he couldn't help the jealousy that he felt when watching other division members speak of Byakuya with so much devotion. He wanted to mean something to him so desperately.

"We'll see each other again," Byakuya reassured, tracing the tattoos when he suddenly felt the influx of grief and despair in Renji's reiatsu. Confused, he paused his movements when he suddenly heard a choked sob from Renji. He sat up only for his heart to ache when he saw tears dripping down Renji's cheeks, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Renji?" Byakuya whispered in alarm as Renji sat up slightly.

Just hearing his voice made Renji's heart grow warm, yet it didn't stop the tears. It broke him to think of how perfect Byakuya was, to know that he deserved more and sometimes Renji just wished that Byakuya had grown up in the Rukongai like him, just so he could deserve Renji and all he could offer.

Byakuya gently cupped his face in his hands worriedly. "Renji? What happened?"

"I love you," Renji sobbed, and the sheer pain in his voice made Byakuya's heart sink as he realized that his lieutenant was crying over him.

Byakuya didn't know what to do and his inability to comfort Renji made him feel useless. "Renji, I love you too," he said softly, leaning closer to him. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm confused," Renji wept. He hated how weak he suddenly felt under Byakuya's eyes even though he was able to take on Arrancars, Hollows, and Espada. He'd had his internal organs crushed by a sadistic Espada, had been nearly torn apart by Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, cut down by Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu, and yet he never cried for any of those. He could make it through all of that just thinking about Soul Society and Byakuya; yet take Byakuya away from him just once and he'd break completely, feeling worthless and tired and ashamed.

"I can only ever watch you from a distance, waiting for you to remember me," Renji sobbed. "And I know it's useless, but I feel so far away from you. I'm just a stray dog howling at the moon and I'm just not enough for you."

Byakuya could feel his heart breaking with every word as he realized just how much his lieutenant was suffering.

Renji wiped some of the tears away. "I know I'm not enough for you because you're a noble and I'm just a Rukongai dog, and even when I try my best I can never get close to you, and I-"

He was cut off when Byakuya took his hands into his own. "You're more than enough for me, Renji," he said as Renji looked at him in surprise.

"Every second of the day, I'm thinking of you. I have my duties and responsibilities, but I love you, Renji…" Byakuya looked into his eyes sincerely. "I love you more than you imagine. After Hisana, I never thought that anyone could break the mask I wear or look past my status and love me for the person I am, yet you have." He gently squeezed Renji's hands. "The day you kissed me during our training, I never thought that you could like me. You're so passionate and spirited, and I'm so distant and cold. And yet…"

Renji hesitantly looked at Byakuya. "I… I'm enough for you?" he asked, his voice still hitched.

Byakuya answered with a soft smile. "You're so precious to me," he whispered. "Really, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you…"

With that, Renji's heart fluttered. He felt the same way for Byakuya and he'd been wanting to know that Byakuya felt the same way for him, that Byakuya thought of him the same way Renji did. Now that he knew that Byakuya loved him, Renji felt a little closer to his captain. It was like the distance had lessened.

Renji lay back down on the futon, caressing Byakuya's face with heartbreaking tenderness as he smiled at him through his tears. "My fangs have finally reached you," he said. "I'm never gonna let go of you, Byakuya."

At this, Byakuya smiled as he leaned down to press his forehead against Renji's, their lips inches apart. "Your fangs have reached me a long time ago, Renji," Byakuya told him. "And I won't let you go either. I'm all yours… forever."

He captured Renji's lips with his own in a gentle kiss, pouring all his love and passion into the kiss.

And in this moment, Renji didn't feel so far away from Byakuya anymore.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm a real sucker for angst. Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!**


End file.
